


Dreamers Never Lie

by shniam



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis uses an app to record Liam talking in his sleep.</p>
<p>He doesn't actually record Liam's sleep-talking though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a segment on Scott Mills' show where people use an app on their phones to record themselves talking in their sleep.
> 
> Title from 'Talking in Your Sleep' by Crystal Gayle

Glancing towards the bathroom, Louis activated the app on his phone. He had heard Scott Mills talking about the app that recorded you as you slept and decided that it was the perfect solution to prove to Liam that he did indeed talk about Zayn in his sleep. Tonight, he had declared, was the best night to put his plan into action. He had told Preston that he want to bunk with Liam so they could finish working on a song they had started, Paddy was sharing with Alberto for some reason or another; Louis felt that he should be more concerned about this than he was, but really couldn’t be bothered to think anymore about it.

Strategically placing the phone on the bedside cabinet between the two beds he slid under the covers.

“Sure you don’t want to share with one of the other?” Liam asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

“Nah, Haz and Niall are bonding over little white balls; Josh is hanging with Jon and the guys. Why would I want to be anywhere else anyway bud?!” Louis grinned, holding his arms out. “Now why don’t you get into bed and we turn the box on, see what there is?”

Chucking his wet towel at Louis, Liam returned the smile and got into his own bed; setting his alarm and arranging his pillows as he got comfy. “What we watching then?”

A couple of episodes of ‘One Tree Hill’ later and both declared they were ready for sleep.

***

The following morning Louis waited until Liam was in the gym before checking his phone, it had recorded something but he was unable to actually check what had been recorded and had to wait until later. It was while he was sat backstage with a cup of tea and a cigarette that Harry found him, hunched over his phone and giggling.

“What’s so funny Lou?” Harry asked, picking Louis’ mug up and taking a sip.

“Recorded Payno last night!”

“Cool! What’s he singing? That song you two wrote?”

“No, love sick fool talks in his sleep and I’m trying to prove it. I just know he was talking about Zee last night.” Louis explained as he hit play.

What came out of his phone was not Liam’s voice though.

_“Nick....Nick....”_ Louis’ distinctive voice came out of the speaker.

_“Please....”_

“It’s another Nick.” Louis spluttered.

“Do you know any other Nick’s?” Harry asked.

“Well...I...” Louis blinked.

_“Nick...please, I want it...”_

Louis refused to look at Harry. It couldn’t be what he thought.

_“Please!....Grimmy, I love you!”_


End file.
